ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I Lava You
I Lava You is the second episode of the series, Omniversal Z Plot Kid Flash: So what is this place, and why'd you bring us here, Ken? Ren A: Yah, this place is at the center of the Earth! Ken A: I needed you, Ren, and Cassie to help me fend against the Hell Destructor Dragons. Cassie: But King Demon is one of our worst enemies. Ken: True, but the people that live in his kingdom aren't, so we help save them. Kid Flash: What wrong with THIS place being destroyed? Ken: If the Underground Hell City is wiped out, so is the Sky-high Heaven City. Were there's a good, there must be a bad. Cassie: You guys think it's a bit stupid how over 34 Universes combined to make one, so called "The Big Cripple Theory proven". I mean, seriously, now BATMAN'S REAL? -_- I say that's totally Bazingas! Ren A: And since when did Earth have a hell city? Ken: Guys, w- Kid Flash: Guys, we're approaching King Demon King Demon: YES, YOU ARE. Ken: Look, we're not here to fight. We came to help. King Demon: WHATEVER. SAVE MY KINGDOM OR YOU DIE Cassie: Alright. Let's go, guys! Three Hell-Destructor Dragons remain in the kingdom, destroying a village, while a young lava girl is drowing in the lava lake. Lava Girl: Help! I can't swim! Ken: OK, Ken speaking everyone. Kid, you go save the villagers with your speed. Kid Flash: Heh, this'll show Speedy how much faster I am than her! (runs off) Ken: Cassie and Ren A, go destroy or tame the dragons. I go save the girl. :) Ren A: Why do you get to save the girl? Ken: I have a thing with girls, right Cassie. (winks) Cassie: Oh, shutup -_- . Ren A: Whatever Kid Flash re''mains saving villagers as Ren A and Cassie as Robin Bird and Stinkfly fly off. Ken as Heatblast stays near the Lava Lake, trying to help Lava Girl. Heatblast: What's wrong? Lava Girl: Like I said, I can't swim! Heatblast: Try blasting your way up! *Geesh, who ever heard of drowing in lava?* Lava Girl: Help. Heatblast: OK! ''Heatblast dives into the lava, and attempts to swim towards Lava Girl. He then swims on and grabs her. Holding Lava Girl, Heatblast then goes back to the surface. Heatblast: What the hell were you doing in the wate- I mean lava? Lava Girl: I tried riding on one of the dragons, it got wild, disrupted the other dragons, and I fell into this lake. Thanks for saving me. :) Heatblast: Uh....N-n-n-no problem... *blushes* Lava Girl: :) ... Heatblast: :) ... Lava Girl: You can't put me down now... :) Heatblast: Oh! (puts her down) Well, I have to go... Lava Girl: Bye... Heatblast: Bye...(flies off) Cassie, hiding behind a rock: So Ken falls in love with another girl and leaves me behind the rock, ey? I can fix that.... >:( Ken: So yah, that's what happened... Ren A: So you fell in love with Lava Girl after saving her from drowning? Told you I should've saved the girl. Ken: Yah...You never said that! Ren A: But do you realize that you're already Cassie's boyfriend? Plus, Lava Girl fell in love with you as Heatblast, not Ken... Ken: I know, this is all confusing. But I found that spark in Lava Girl, and I don't know what to do about it. Ren A: Tell you what, do not let Cassie know about this until you settle things with Lava Girl. Ken: You're right... Ren A: Alright. (jumps out the window) Ken: Wait, that was the side of the window that- Ren A: Ow! Ken: Was right beside the thronbush. Ren A: I'm alright! (gets up and limps away) Ken: Don't let Cassie know... Cassie, busting in through the door: RAH!!! Ken: Mom, I told you to kn- AAAAAH!!! (screaming like a girl) CASSIE! Trivia * Category:Episodes